El Óbolo de Caronte
by Matt Squinn
Summary: A la orilla de la ribera… posiblemente, allí. Solo y frío, sin poder pagar el costo de la partida .


El Óbolo de Caronte

* * *

_«A la orilla de la ribera… posiblemente, allí. Solo y frío, sin poder pagar el costo de la partida»._

* * *

**I. Frío**

Mikasa despertó aquella mañana sintiéndose extenuada. Y hacía tiempo ya que venía sucediendo de aquel infausto modo. Podía deberse al hielo inexplicable que inundaba su habitación, o quizás fuese la sensación de ausencia que atravesaba su ―alguna vez― cálido hogar. No era acogedor. Ya nunca otra vez. Porque _él_ había partido. Las paredes que la enclaustraban no eran más que vestigios de la fortificación que, alguna vez, había recogido en su interior risas contagiosas, palabras que pronto relegaría, imágenes imprecisas de lo que había sido la alegría.

No podía dibujarse la sonrisa si él no estaba más. Aunque la mujer que la había concebido en este mundo la forzase a intentarlo. Estimaba los esfuerzos, no la culpaba del todo. En el fondo, el desconsuelo era compartido.

―¿Estás despierta ―quiso saber la madre.

Estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Mikasa no le había oído. O podía ser que, últimamente, ella ignoraba todo lo que acaeciese a su alrededor.

―Lo estoy ―musitó, trémula―. Tengo frío.

―La habitación se encuentra muy gélida. Tal vez, si ventilamos…

―No ―jadeó Mikasa. Su cabeza aún reposaba sobre el cojín tras su nuca, como si, deliberadamente, estuviese presionándose contra él, como si intentase alejarse de algo―. Siempre es igual.

―Lo sé ―susurró su madre―. Intento ayudar.

―No estoy amonestándote ―la voz no la acompañaba―. Soñé…

―¿De nuevo? ―Mikasa no logró dilucidar si aquello era miedo, preocupación, incredulidad.

―Siempre.

Y, por unos minutos escasos, el silencio reinó.

―Tal vez, deberíamos adelantar la sesión con la psicóloga.

* * *

**II. El retrato**

En el papel, parecía más sencillo de lo que era en realidad. En el papel, él podía ser inmortal o ser suprimido como si nunca hubiese existido (como era, en verdad). Mikasa contempló su croquis apoyado en la mesa, repasó el dibujó con la vista, analizó los detalles. Si fuese real, se habría enamorado de él sin cuestionamientos.

Salió de su embeleso, el tiempo suficiente para admirar el escenario que la rodeaba. Jóvenes ingenuos caminando de un lado a otro, colores, risas, la sumatoria de las voces oídas todas al mismo tiempo, replicando el siseo de una ola en el mar. El sol gratinaba los colores, todo era atardecer ocre, otoño, y la brisa se extendía sigilosa entre los árboles.

El timbre que daba aviso al termino de jornada sonó. Mikasa siguió sentada en su lugar.

La sensación era apabullante. También lo era el desconocimiento, la incertidumbre, el no saber qué deparaba su vida desde este nuevo punto de partida. Sentía la transición entre ambos mundos: el que le había sido arrebatado y el que le había sido impuesto. No existía la compasión, el bálsamo que amortiguaba la cruel realidad, no existía otra cosa más que la fría verdad mirándola a la cara, fijamente, mostrándole los ojos fríos y centellantes.

Era ella y su dolencia recóndita. Era ella sentada frente a una mesa, de las muchas que la rodeaban, en el jardín del instituto.

Y, de pronto, no fue solo ella. Alguien ocupó el asiento que sobraba ante sí, el que ella había custodiado solo con su semblante, asegurándose de dejarlo vacío, amedrentado a cualquier interesado con su aura mortífera.

Sin embargo, para alguien que la amaba, ella no era amedrentamiento alguno.

―¿Qué tanto has cambiado desde ayer? ―Armin Arlert sabía qué preguntar. _¿Cómo estás?, _no era más que una ofensa.

―Solo un poco. Un poco que será… nada ―Mikasa lo miró.

Desde _aquella vez_ no había vuelto a ver a nadie a los ojos. Por ello, Armin concluyó, ese poco, que para ella era nada, decía bastante. Pero no lo dijo, temió abrumarla, cualquier alteración de ese ritmo malsano que llevaba era incluso peor. No hizo otro alcance al respecto, porque las pocas energías que tenía Mikasa bastaban para mantenerla en pie, mas no para seguir con la _conversación_ que ella no podía sostener.

―Siempre dibujaste bien ―alentó Armin, alejándose de los caminos oscuros que podía tomar la charla―. Vaya, esos retratos son asombrosos.

Algo en la atmósfera se hacía inquietante, como si mirasen a la imagen de una persona que ya no estaba en este mundo, de una persona malvada, de una persona desaparecida… cualquier temática sin nada bueno en sí. Era un sentimiento escalofriante.

―Gracias ―dijo ella, tímida.

―Lo has dibujado tantas veces ―él miró a la persona inmortalizada en el papel.

―Desde que comencé a soñar con él ―admitió ella, siempre cabizbaja, siempre ausente.

―Es un poco… tétrico ―Armin se sorprendió perdiéndose en la imagen, el dibujo en grafito lo atrapaba.

―Lo es.

―¿En tus sueños? ―él quiso saber.

Mikasa recordó cómo eran sus sueños, cómo lucía él cada vez que aparecía en ellos.

―¿Me decías? ―de improviso, ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

―¿Es él tétrico en tus sueños?

―Me asusta, sí ―frunció los labios, como si le produjese escalofríos recordar―. Y cuando despierto, mi habitación es un témpano.

* * *

**III. La persona**

―¿Quieres decirme de qué tratan estos sueños? ―Hange, la psicóloga miraba su pauta de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo; Mikasa quiso gritarle, pero se tragó la tirria―. ¿Puedes contármelo?

―No sé cómo puede ayudarme a resolver mis dilemas.

―¿Qué?

―Hablar con usted ―la muchacha fruncía el ceño, se estrujaba la piel intencionalmente, forzando los músculos faciales―. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he estado aquí, de las veces que hemos tratado _el asunto. _Si soy sincera, debo decir que no veo el punto. No hay forma de solucionarlo y, tal vez, eso sea todo. No necesito una terapia. Necesito… entender que mi vida no volverá a ser la misma.

―Y yo intento mostrarte cómo llegar a eso ―la mujer permanecía quieta, guardando compostura, mostrándose profesional, a pesar de que Mikasa se había agitado más que de costumbre. En efecto, le había gritado.

―No le he dicho de mis sueños porque temo que usted crea que he enloquecido ―confesó. De pronto, se había puesto de pie, pero se mantuvo así, quieta y desmoronada, luego descansó su peso sobre una pierna.

La mujer vio en ella exasperación, la vio más humana que nunca. Quería saber la respuesta, quería oír la temática de sus sueños, quería ayudar.

―Cuéntame.

Mikasa dudó. Más tarde decidió que ya no importaba, porque nadie podía entender.

―Sueño cada noche con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.

―¿Es tu padre o tiene algún parecido con él? ―inquirió Hange, mostrándose pensativa.

―Mi padre tenía ojos pardos y cabello rubio ―espetó Mikasa, indicando de forma indirecta que no deseaba ser interrumpida. Hange calló―. Este hombre… Nunca lo he visto, no lo reconozco de ningún lugar. Puede que esté entrando a los treinta, no lo sé. Tiene un rostro que me da gusto dibujar.

Hange hizo una conclusión apresurada y desatinada: «Quizás, Mikasa proyecta en sus sueños los deseos más profundos de su ser. Una imagen de un hombre mayor que la hace sentir bien, podría ser una forma de proyectar la protección que necesita, que quiere recibir».

―¿Qué sueñas con él?

―Nada. Solo está ahí, viéndome. Sus ojos son intensos, me aterran. Su presencia es inquietante. Pienso que busca algo de mí, pero luego despierto. Nunca me dice nada ―Hange asintió, mientras anotaba presurosa en sus apuntes. Mas antes de que pudiese decir nada, Mikasa añadió―: Y cuando despierto mi habitación está fría, muy, muy fría.

La mujer permaneció estática. Traía puestas las gafas, pero las retiró para acomodarlas sobre su cabeza. No pudo hacer la conexión entre ambas cosas, no había sentido en lo que Mikasa decía.

―¿Fría?

―Cuando él me visita, hace que mi habitación se vuelva fría.

Hange comprendía todo, la dificultad que estaba atravesando Mikasa, sus inconsistencias emocionales, sus miedos, sus dolores… Pero aquello que ella le contaba ahora carecía de todo juicio.

―¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

―No esperaba que me creyese. No creo que mi madre lo haga, tampoco ―Mikasa miró sus pies―. Pero contarlo ayuda en algo.

―No quiero que pienses que no estoy tomándote en serio ―ahora parecía preocupada. Se sentía incrédula, pero quería oírla y dilucidar el problema.

―No lo hace. Nunca lo ha hecho. Para usted todo se justifica con el fallecimiento de mi padre.

―¿Y este tipo de tus sueños no tiene que ver con eso? ―Hange quiso conocer su opinión.

La sentencia parecía ofensiva para Mikasa. Hange lo vio en sus ojos.

―En lo absoluto.

* * *

**IV. Dolor**

La obra se repitió en su cabeza más veces de las que hubiese querido, de las que, incluso, podía soportar. Su padre, el padre predilecto, no estaba más. El accidente se lo había arrebatado todo en un santiamén. No hubo antelación, nada que la dispusiese a enfrentarlo. Estaba segura de que no podría jamás.

Dolía tanto, tanto. Ver a su madre fingir ser fuerte para alentarla a ella dolía. Verla trabajar el doble, porque el padre no estaba, dolía. Verse a sí misma, concluyendo su último año de instituto, dolía. No sabía qué haría luego, cómo afrontaría la vida.

Con diecisiete años, se sentía abatida. No la incentivaba la lozanía. Mientras menos años tuviese, más años le restaban para unirse a su padre allá donde fuese que estuviese.

Y nadie comprendía, o si comprendían, no les afectaba, no les importaba. La vida fluía, él mundo no se detenía, ni por la ausencia de su padre, ni por ella, ni por nadie. Así era, así debía aceptarlo. Pero era difícil avanzar cuando la carrera frenética del tiempo la dejaba atrás, con el cabello revuelto y lágrimas en los ojos.

No sentía la cordura hilar. Era más como si fuese un carrete de hilo rodando de un lado a otro, desperdigando las hebras por doquier.

Y los únicos que la mantenían estable eran aquellos sueños necios en los que un hombre, de quién sabe dónde, la visitaba sin razón alguna.

La miraba sin razón alguna. La seguía sin razón alguna. La buscaba sin razón alguna.

O «sin razón alguna», creía ella.

* * *

**V. Presencia**

_«A la orilla de la ribera… posiblemente, allí. Solo y frío, sin poder pagar el costo de la partida»._

Buscó entre las sombras, entre la desesperanza, entre el terror, la manera de volver a casa, de ir al mundo donde las cosas siguen un orden y no son la interjección entre dimensiones opuestas.

Por eso, él siempre estaba viéndola. Donde fuese que ella estuviese, él estaba allí. Sin ánimos de huir a la luz ―porque no había otra luz que lo imantase más que la de ella―, y sin estímulos que lo impeliesen a comprender por qué vivía de esa forma, por qué no era visto, por qué su presencia se resumía a una energía etérea. Y había descubierto, tristemente, que ella era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo (o terminaría volviéndose la locura misma, perdiéndose en la inexistencia).

Quería partir, quería olvidar los lazos que lo ataban a la materia, a lo terreno. Pero no había razones, no las había mientras la muchacha de ojos grises viviese llorando al padre que marchó. Él quería decirle que el hombre estaba bien, que no había que llorar, que debía seguir. Pero si así hiciese, no conseguiría más que aterrarla y hacerla huir despavorida. Lo único que sí comprendía era que no podía atravesar el umbral que lo separaba de ella. El linde entre lo real y lo absurdo.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que ella lo había notado, que en el fondo ella sabía que algo no andaba bien. Su habitación no debía ser gélida en las mañanas, y él asumía toda la culpa. No podía evitar hacerse presente en las noches, porque sabía que podía pasear por alrededor de la cama sin despertarla, puesto que él no emitía ruido alguno. No respiraba, sus pasos no resonaban, su cuerpo no friccionaba. Era un espectro… Uno que no paraba de acecharla.

Con el paso del tiempo, su fantasmagórico secreto comenzó a salir a luz, a cruzar el umbral que él mismo se había prohibido.

Cuando Mikasa caminaba por las calles vacías de aquella ciudad sombría, él la vigilaba, custodiaba la mujer que debió conocer en vida y que no tendría jamás. Se abalanzaba sobre ella como viento, ese mismo viento gélido que ella solo podía percibir en su habitación. Era algo particular el saber que aquel frío fuese como ningún otro.

Mikasa trotaba, agilizando su llegada a casa. Volteaba incontables veces para monitorear los pasos tras sus pasos. Usualmente, no hallaba nada. Al menos hasta el día en que el hielo le clavó la espalda cuando vio un grupo de cuatro individuos que se apresuraban a alcanzarla. El pánico era inconmensurable. Echó a correr sin cuestionarse dos veces.

No obstante, de un momento a otro, no volvió a oír las pisadas a sus espaldas. Estaba sola en la calle, de nuevo. Miró a todos lados; no había nadie de quien huir.

Fue una sensación curiosa. Había visto a los hombres… eran reales. No obstante, no la impactaba en lo más mismo saber que habían desaparecido de la nada. Por el contrario, le otorgaba una extraña satisfacción. Se sentía protegida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Y, a la vez, él estaba ahí, sintiendo las reminiscencias de lo que alguna vez había sido la alegría. No contaba en lo absoluto, pero lo parecía. La muchacha había sonreído, aunque para el mohín gesticulado el concepto fuese muy grande. Le había salvado la vida. No debía intervenir, pero lo había hecho.

Sentía la necesidad de protegerla ―aun cuando sabía que debía partir―, quería estar con ella, aunque fuese de aquella manera provisoria. Todo era mejor que nada.

Y así. Muchas veces más, la siguió, veló sus sueños, apareció en ellos, la acompañó en el plano real sin importar que ella no viese más que el paisaje que existía más allá del lugar que ocupaba su presencia intangible.

Cada vez, la sensación de persecución crecía. Mikasa lo notaba y se inquietaba al pensar en ello. Sabía que no había nadie, ninguna presencia física que estuviese acosándola. Había experimentado, utilizando a Armin, haciendo que este la siguiese sin que ella lo supiera, solo para constatar que nadie más venía tras ellos. Y nunca nadie venía.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan observada?

* * *

**VI. Real**

Ese sueño no fue como los otros.

Era mucho más vívido. Y esa vez, el hombre habló.

Mikasa volvió a pensar que, de haber sido real, se habría enamorado de él. Era bello, de una forma tan especial, que la conmovía. Sus ojos azules se intensificaron, no como las veces anteriores. Siempre había percibido la magna intensidad en la mirada filosa, pero ahora era el color el que la atolondraba. Demasiada magnificencia para un simple par de ojos.

―Te he visto antes ―dijo ella.

―Nunca antes ―respondió él.

―En mis sueños ―insistió ella.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, como si la estudiase.

―Quizás…

Ella tardó medio segundo en bajar la mirada, para reparar en que aquel hombre onírico estaba sosteniéndole una mano. La apretaba con intensidad, con anhelo, como si ella fuese a irse a algún lado y él no lo quisiera.

Quiso protestar. La apretaba mucho. Su mano se sentía incómoda. Mas cuando intentó comunicarse con él, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba despierta.

Él estaba en su cama. Y seguía apretándole la mano.

―¡Mamá!

El gritó atravesó su hogar de extremo a extremo, rebotando de pared en pared. La madre no tardó en llegar. Nunca tardaba si se trataba de su hija.

―¡Aquí estoy! Aquí estoy, hija mía ―la sujetó de los hombros para calmarla.

Al apenas entrar en la habitación, la mujer se aventó hacia la cama para sostener a su muchacha. Mikasa temblaba, sollozaba inconteniblemente, berreaba cosas ininteligibles que su madre no lograba descifrar.

Si bien era madre, no era intérprete.

―Ha sido una pesadilla, ¿no es así? ―intentó la mujer, por medio de la palabra, esclarecer el panorama para su hija. Tal vez, ella podía pensar que aún soñaba.

―Estaba aquí, estaba aquí…

La mujer se horrorizó.

―¿Quién estaba, hija? ―volvió a tomarla de los hombros, esta vez, más preocupada que antes.

―El hombre de mis sueños ―chilló.

La madre hizo un mohín de desconcierto. Luego, bosquejó una expresión de abatimiento.

―Quizás fue una parálisis del sueño ―negó con la cabeza.

―Mamá, escúchame ―insistió Mikasa.

―Te estoy escuchando ―le dijo, cansina, sobándose los párpados con la yema de los dedos―. Vuelve a dormir. Es tarde.

―¿No me crees? ―la expresión de horror en el rostro de su hija la hizo entender que la había ofendido―. ¿No sientes el frío en la habitación? Todas las condenadas ventanas están cerradas. La estufa estuvo encendida antes de que fuésemos a dormir… ¿no te das cuenta?

―¡Basta, Mikasa! ―la mujer perdió la paciencia―. Sé que estás dolida por lo de tu padre. Pero ya eres bastante mayor para inventar historias. Quizás buscas refugiarte en algo. ¿No entiendes que también me siento mal? Intento ser fuerte…

―Mamá…

―Mikasa, escucha ―requirió la mujer, imperativa―. Es tan tarde y estoy cansada. Tan solo no pierdas la cordura ―el negro cabello cayó sedoso para encuadrar el rostro de la madre.

Mikasa supo que estaba siendo exigente con ella. ¿Qué podía pedirle si, como mucho, la mujer tenía energías para sí misma? No quería sentir que estaba volviéndose loca, pero estaba segura de que sus visiones no era un desvarío. Eran perceptibles en toda medida. Nada conseguía ocultarlas, ni hacerlas pasar desapercibidas. Todo el tiempo sentía frío. Y aquel hombre que la acechaba en sueños no la dejaba.

―Lamento mucho el exabrupto. Aún estaba dormida. Creo que no tenemos que tener esta conversación. Ambas nos entendemos―musitó Mikasa, avergonzada por su estrepitosa reacción. Se había asustado. No es como que se estuviese plenamente consciente al segundo de despertar.

―¿Puedo recostarme aquí? ―preguntó la madre, pero sin esperar respuesta, se dejó caer al lado de su hija y permaneció allí.

Mikasa la arropó y luego la abrazó por detrás.

―Qué alegría saber que te tengo a ti ―comentó la madre.

―Lo mismo pienso ―le contestó Mikasa.

* * *

**VII. El diario**

Mikasa, en ocasiones, consideraba irracionales sus ataques de pánico. No pensaba en sí misma como obsesiva, ni tampoco como perturbada. Era, a esas alturas, un pasatiempo… Inclusive, el hecho de soñarlo. En cierto punto de su vida, terminó aceptándolo.

Él volvía siempre durante las noches, y a la mañana siguiente, sumado al hielo implacable que anegaba su habitación, estaba el apretón en la mano, como la sensación de que alguna vez él estuvo ahí, excepto porque no había presencia física para corroborarlo.

Aquella noche que despertó gritando había sido la primera y la última. Desde ese día a los posteriores, simplemente, callaba o, si sentía mucho miedo, uno que no pudiese controlar, lloraba.

Y sentía miedo meramente porque no era elocuente. Nada más de él la asustaba. Desde la primera vez que había soñado con él, la imagen del sujeto desconocido le había hecho suspirar. Cuando los sueños se volvieron frecuentes, anheló tenerlo una noche más. Y, en aquel entonces, cuando ya no había sueño en que él apareciese, no hacía más que querer recrearlo en el plano real. No importaba si el impacto la mataba de un infarto. Todo era mejor que la agonía.

Tanto le agradaba, que había creado un diario de vida solo para él, un diario donde describía todos sus sueños, donde escribía cartas dirigidas a él, donde pegaba algunas de las hojas con los dibujos que más le gustaban (y, aparte, tenía un croquis para la creatividad momentánea).

Sus facciones la embelesaban… Era sencillo, y eso bastaba para encantarla, para hacerle perder el interés por todos los muchachos que conocía. Ninguno podría hacerle justicia a él, a él y sus ojos celestiales, a su cabello de tinta, a su piel cremosa. Era lindo, tan lindo.

Mas Mikasa sabía que él no pertenecía a este mundo. Y lo corroboró el día en que él le respondió a su particular manera.

Su diario era importante y nadie tenía acceso a él. Era de suponer, puesto que todos los diarios de vida funcionaban bajo aquel mismo sistema. Sin embargo, el suyo no tenía vivencias, no tenía secretos, no tenía sus pensamientos. Solo se componía de historias inconexas, historias breves que explicaban sus sueños, y cada cierta cantidad de hojas, podía apreciarse un dibujo de aquel sujeto que ella quería más que a nada (dibujos de su perfil, de frente, de distintos ángulos, porque, de todos modos, Mikasa lo tenía imantado a la memoria).

Y un día, mientras se encontraba sola en su habitación y el termostato marcaba apenas 12° C ―cuando ella lo había ajustado a 24° C―, dejó sobre su escritorio el diario, lo dejó abierto, expuesto, de forma intencional, puesto que había escrito una carta peculiar, distinta a las que solía escribir.

Esperó mucho tiempo. Contempló el atardecer desde su ventana, luego se recostó sobre su cama y observó el blanco cielo. Nada parecía ocurrir.

Nada hasta que las hojas comenzaron a resonar. En aquel mismo instante, Mikasa alzó su cabeza y, tras reafirmar que era real, se sentó de sopetón. El diario fue hojeado de principio a fin y luego saltó, cayendo rápidamente al suelo.

Mikasa se quedó viéndolo con grandes ojos. A los pocos segundos, sonrió.

* * *

**VIII. Monedas**

Sentados frente a frente, hablaron una vez más. Aquel sueño se sentía diferente, el entorno era más cálido, más acogedor. Mikasa ya no temía más. Sentía la frente del hombre presionar contra la suya, y ella se obligó a disolverse, a entregarse para permitirse pasar más tiempo así.

Porque los sueños son breves. Y el despertar lo es más aún.

―Levi… mi nombre es Levi.

―¿Qué quieres, Levi? ―susurró ella, sin mirarlo, solo sintiendo el flequillo ajeno contra el propio―. ¿Quieres volver aquí?

―No busco volver.

―¿Tienes que irte? ―nunca Mikasa fue más consciente de que estaba soñando. No había otra forma de explicarse por qué estaba tan tranquila en presencia de _él. _

―Pero no puedo irme aún ―él era incluso más sombrío que ella, más estoico―. No puedo ir al otro lado.

―¿Por qué no?

―Tal vez, necesito ayuda ―admitió.

En este sueño, no había nada alrededor de ellos excepto el infinito. Como si el supuesto _Cielo_ fuese todo; arriba, abajo, la superficie, cada ángulo.

―¿Puedo ayudarte?

―No puedes ayudarme si tienes miedo ―él la miró fijamente. Ella supo que él no tenía que ser real para enamorarse de él. Ella ya había caído tras meses de sueños y dibujos.

―Prometo no sentir miedo de nuevo. Déjame ayudarte.

―A la orilla de la ribera… posiblemente, allí. Solo y frío, sin poder pagar el costo de la partida…

―No entiendo ―musitó Mikasa, parpadeando, luchando por abrir los ojos ante la luz fulgurante.

―Entonces, no puedes…

Al despertar, Mikasa sintió su habitación un poco más helada de lo habitual… tal vez, el termostato fuese a estropearse. Pero no importaba. La tristeza la embargó de forma despiadada, sentía que le quitaban la única cosa por la que podía llegar a sonreír.

Quería decirle a Levi que no tenía miedo. Ya no más. Quería verle aparecer como antes, como el día que sostuvo su mano con tanta fuerza que consiguió hacerla despertar y verlo en este plano y no desde la imposibilidad.

Estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Podía llamarlo como fuese… don, maldición, extrañeza, lo que se le ocurriese. Quería aferrarse a ello, aunque la hiriese más de lo que ella pudiese tolerar, aún con el alma rota, la vida hundida, y el corazón destruido. Si él podía hacerla sentir viva, aunque él no lo estuviese, lo aceptaba.

Terminó llorando durante, por lo menos, una hora antes de poder levantarse y seguir viviendo.

¿Qué buscaba decirle él? ¿Qué hacer para entenderle y ayudarle? Anhelaba verlo de nuevo.

Lo único que calmó la angustia que quemaba su garganta fue conocer su nombre: _Levi._

* * *

** Ix. ****Madre e hija**

No conseguiría acostumbrarse al espacio que ahora sobraba en la mesa. Era inconcebible. Mikasa alzó la mirada de la mesa para dirigirla a su madre, quien servía solo dos platos… solo dos.

El silencio era incómodo, solo oía las respiraciones, el roce de los platos emitiendo aquel repiqueteo irritante. El olor a comida le producía náuseas, mas no era el alimento en sí mismo el que le provocaba rechazo. Era, por el contrario, la ansiedad. Y se preguntaba cómo pondría un pie a andar tras el otro cuando saliese de esa casa, cómo haría para seguir aquel ritmo hasta llegar al instituto.

No pudo darse la respuesta, el plato estaba ahora frente a ella.

La madre notó el decaimiento de la hija. Impertérrita por fuera, quién sabe cómo por dentro. Dolida, innegablemente.

—¿Soñaste de nuevo? —la mujer quería la respuesta (le preocupaba en el fondo).

—No.

Mikasa dudaba poder decir la verdad de nuevo. No tenía sentido cuando nadie la creía.

—¿Me estás mintiendo? —la madre alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo? —decidió comer para distraerla—. ¿Por qué mentiría?

—Porque piensas que no te creo y quieres evitar tener esta conversación —Mikasa se preguntó si cuando ella fuese madre también tendría aquellos poderes sobrenaturales.

Esos, claramente. Solo esos y no _otros. _

—Estoy bien, mamá.

—No, no lo estás —sorbió el té—. Pensé que podríamos cambiar el termostato de tu habitación. Puede ser que no esté funcionando como debe.

—No juntes los temas —Mikasa carraspeó—. Primero, estoy bien a pesar de lo de papá. Yo estaré bien. Podré, en serio —la madre le sonrió, compasiva—. Segundo, creo que lo del termostato es una buena idea.

_Quizás, eso lo arreglaba. _

—Y también quiero decir —la mujer se detuvo en el último momento, y sondeó a Mikasa pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para continuar; el permiso fue cedido—… deberías salir más seguido. No te encierres, Mikasa. Eres joven, luego los años no vuelven…

—Sí sé.

—Dile a Armin que venga más seguido a casa. Solían pasar bastante tiempo juntos… o, incluso, puedes buscarte nuevos amigos, si lo precisas.

Mikasa asintió y sonrió.

—Quizás ya haya encontrado uno —dijo, justo cuando la madre se ponía de pie para buscar el par de tostadas que había olvidado.

No alcanzó a oírla.

* * *

**X. Azul**

Tres de la madrugada. O, quizás, cuatro. Estaba adivinando equívocamente, porque el tono azul profundo y oscuro equiparaba al de las cinco.

El aire en la habitación se sentía fresco, no de una forma gélida y espeluznante, esta vez era respetable, incluso, agradable si se quería. Mikasa abrió un ojo con lentitud, luego el otro. Sabía que podía encontrarle en cualquier rincón y, aunque su último arranque de valentía la hubiese impulsado a determinarse frente a la situación, seguía causándole cierto amedrentamiento en particular.

Miró hacia los pies de la cama, alzando la cabeza con ligereza, pero no lo vio allí. Tragó saliva con dureza, la garganta estaba apretada, juró que su deglución pudo oírse a kilómetros. El silencio era abusivo. A esa hora, no podía oírse una sola cigarra.

Aspiró el aire con delicadeza, como si buscase esconder el sonido de su respiración incluso. Apenas era posible, para ella, moverse en la cama. El miedo le entumía las extremidades, la retenía contra el colchón.

Experimentar aquel aspecto inexplorado era arduo. Pero quería intentar.

Sabía que él estaba ahí. Siempre que el frío besaba su piel, él estaba ahí.

―Levi…―tartamudeó bajito, el infrasonido siendo la competencia del chillido de un ratoncillo bebé.

―Háblame ―respondió él, de la misma casi inaudible manera.

Mikasa sintió vértigo, el mundo comenzó a girar y ella a sudar. Lloró atemorizada.

―No puedo verte ―jadeó, sin alterar el volumen en ningún momento.

―Estoy a tu lado ―dijo él. Su costado izquierdo se sentía más frío de lo usual.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y, de pronto, se esfumó tras batallar con la brisa que sopló de pronto.

Mikasa giró lentamente, sabiendo que no había nada normal en todo eso, tragándose el terror a bocanadas asfixiantes. Sabía que al verlo, perdería la poca sensatez que poseía. Todo se desmoronaría, porque todo sería creíble, todo sería posible… y eso la aterraba más.

Él estaba ahí, con su piel de color de luna, los ojos cristalinos y los labios azulinos. Todo era azul con él.

―Lo hiciste.

―Tú también lo hiciste ―titubeó, aún apabullada, aún temblorosa. No podía creer que estuviese viéndole.

¿Era real? Posiblemente, era otro sueño.

―Sí, vine.

―Dime, dime… ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

―Encontrándome. O no podré ir.

―No sé, no entiendo qué dices.

Él la miró, la miró largos segundos.

―No importa ―alzó su cuerpo y se hizo pender sobre ella.

Aunque Mikasa consideró que él estaba flotando. No podía sentirlo en ningún lugar, solo el frío.

―¿Qué haces?

―Mikasa… ―Levi suspiró, si era el término correcto y, nuevamente, como en aquel sueño, posó su frente contra la de ella. Su voz era dulce y lejana, tétrica, pero elegante―. Tú sabes…

―Sí sé ―gimoteó la muchacha, ella también lo sentía. Llevaba meses soñando con él. Ambos lo sabían―. ¿Por qué yo? ―exigió.

―Eres la única luz a la que siempre llego.

Los grandes ojos grises de Mikasa titilaron producto de la humedad, fueron visibles aún en la penumbra. Quiso hablar, el castañeo de sus dientes la dejó en evidencia. Cerró los labios un segundo, intentando mantener la compostura.

Eran palabras bellas, pero lúgubres.

―¿Es un don? ―quiso saber, suponiendo que él supiese algo.

―No lo sé…

Mikasa miró hacia los costados, hurgando sombras en su habitación. Estaba lúcida, tanto, que breves mareos la atacaban cuando reparaba en aquella situación en la que se encontraba.

De pronto, una duda la atacó. Se dio cuenta de ello, del propósito que tenía toda la experiencia, de la razón, del por qué. No había otro motivo, Levi tenía un objetivo, ella era el camino.

―Si te ayudo, ¿te irás para siempre? ―la verdad dolía, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de verdades.

La vida no podía herirla con sus finales inevitables.

―¿Quieres que me quede más tiempo? ―la voz de Levi era una caricia, parecía distante, suave, como oír los ruidos seseantes en la noche, como oír las ruedas de los vehículos contra el concreto alejarse hacia la nada.

―Sí, por favor ―jadeó la joven, con el halito dulce y trémulo, sintiendo al fin la mejilla glaciar contra la palma de su mano―. Déjame ayudarte, déjame superarte… luego te puedes ir.

Era una exigencia miserable. Pero a Mikasa no le importaba.

La existencia de Levi era tan exclusiva, tan especial… tenerla consigo era como poseer algo íntimo. No quería perderlo.

―De pronto, me descubro queriendo vivir de nuevo, como si tuviese la estúpida posibilidad de volver.

―¿Por qué yo? ―aspiró Mikasa, acomodándose, dándose cuenta de que, de pronto, él pesaba sobre ella.

―No lo sé…

―¿Por qué tú?

―No lo sé…

Sus manos alcanzaron al ente frente a ella. Nunca creyó posible mezclar el terror y el anhelo en un mismo sentimiento, nunca creyó posible querer algo y querer alejarlo al mismo tiempo. Nunca creyó poder sentir la presencia de algo que ya no existe.

Tenía que quitarse el aturdimiento, tenía que poder enfrentarse a aquello de la manera correcta, comportarse ante la entidad y asumirlo como lo que era. Pero cuando conseguía rozarlo lo olvidaba. Él era sutil entre sus yemas, casi imaginario.

Y esa última palabra quiso traerla de vuelta de su embeleso.

Jamás sería posible, porque él no existía.

―No eres real… contigo, no puedo ―Mikasa negaba para sí, mientras no cesaba de palpar a Levi: las mejillas, las orejas, la nuca, el cabello, los párpados, los labios, todo a medida que se hacía más tangible, más posible.

―Soy real ―la postura de Levi cambió abruptamente; su voz era pedante, parecía ofendido―, pero estoy muerto.

Mikasa se sentó de golpe en la cama, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. Se tocó el cabello, se lo revolvió con las manos, dudando, a esas alturas, de que ella misma pudiese ser real. O, tal vez, solo buscaba una manera de saber que podía sentir, que no había sido un sueño, lo había sentido.

Se dio cuenta de que había amanecido del todo, pero Levi no estaba allí. No había rastros de su visita, excepto por la sensación que aún tenía en el cuerpo. Sí. Lo sintió físico, rígido, como otro organismo, no como niebla fría, no como brisa… lo sintió. Se palpó completa, toda la piel, el rostro.

Sus manos temblaban.

Su respiración también.

Él era tocable, y dejaba estelas en su cuerpo, esencias, sensaciones.

Levi no era cálido, le recordaba al tacto de su padre cuando este salía a comprar leña en los fríos días de invierno. Cuando volvía, el hombre era un cubo de hielo.

Y Levi era hielo. Frío y nada más que frío. E infinitamente azul.

* * *

**Música: Dawn - Arn Andersson.**

* * *

**N/A: Faltan un par de episodios más. I'm not done here. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
